1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pack or packaging system for pourable goods or material, such as liquids or small free-flowing granules, and more particularly to a packaging system including an inner, polygonal blown plastic container accommodating the material to be packaged, and a sleeve-like cardboard jacket which surrounds the blown plastic container and is positively fixed thereto.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One such pack has been widely marketed by Applicants for years and has proved successful. This known pack substantially corresponds to the pack described in Applicants' DE 39 21 258 C2. In relation to that pack, the commercially available pack was further developed to the extent that at least one indentation in the blown plastic container resembles a half-drop in shape and the foldable part of the cardboard jacket is in the form of an equal-sided triangle of which two sides are arranged symmetrically to a corner fold line of the jacket in the shape of a V and are joined to the jacket via fold lines, while the third side of the triangle is arranged transversely of this corner fold line of the jacket and is in contact with the jacket via a die-cut line. Simply by pushing in this part of the jacket, it folds into the corresponding indentation of the blown plastic container and holds the jacket firmly on the container.
If, in the earlier solution, the foldable part, i.e. the triangle, is folded inwards into the indentation in the blown plastic container, the two halves of the previously horizontal side of the region slope at an angle of about 60.degree. in relation to the vertical corner edge of the jacket. However, it has been found in practice that the blown plastic container is able to slide out of the jacket. This is attributable to the fact that, under load, i.e. when the blown plastic container shifts in the cardboard jacket, the sloping edges of the jacket lying in the indentation tend to give way outwards, creating slackness between the blown plastic container and the jacket with the result that, ultimately, the blown plastic container is able to slide out of the jacket.